Viaje Al Pasado (Journey to the Past)
by The Lady Alva
Summary: Beth and Leo win a trip to Paris, it didn't go as expected. Travelling through time they are in France in their favourite book/movie. The Phantom does not like Beth and Leo has a chance at love. What will they do? Stay true to the story line or change it forever? May change rating to M. Disclaimer We do not own any rights to PotO.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _The Royal Albert Hall is where many magical shows have come to life. What has come to life is Andrew Lloyd-Webber's fantastic music 'The Phantom of the Opera'._

 _Far below the magnificent stage in the Paris Opera House called 'Opera Populaire', hides a man known as the Phantom in a shadowy and dark existence. Shamed by his physical appearance and feared by all, the love he holds for a beautiful ballerina and singer Christine Daaé is so strong, but she shuns his love for another. He is left in despair and anger takes over._

 _The Albert Hall hired in many freelance professions for the shows and tried to find passionate people who loved the plot. They hire two very capable and impassioned theatre crew, who were more than ready to take on the world of the Phantom of the Opera._

 _Their names were Bethany Ellis and Leonna Willey._

 _Bethany is a 25 year old women who is rather short and with that came a short temper. Her face is covered with freckles which she mostly hid with makeup, but sometimes she would forget to put some on and everyone would comment about how she was a freckle factory. Her hair is long hazelnut colour which in certain lights looked ginger, but no-one actually said that to her face as they were terrified of her anger when called ginger. Her eyes are a deep brown, which many have commented saying that they thought with those eyes that she could see into your soul if she stared long enough and that she would know every secret just by looking at you. Her face is fairly pale, but due to the freckles she looks much more tanned. Beth liked wearing leather and black jeans with any top, but it was usually black with something on it._

 _Leonna was also 25 year old woman who was only centimetres taller than Beth, but her temper was much more controlled than Beth's. Her face was pale and her complexion is fair. Her hair is long, thick and brown with blonde highlights, it's quite frizzy anymore frizzy and she would be Hermione Granger. Her eyes are blue like the sea after a storm. She has a mischievous air about that set many people on edge. Leo on the other hand liked wearing shorts, a crop top and any thin cardigans if it was colder._

 _It was the last night of the production when Leonna found out about a competition online, which had a prize of_ _being 2 tickets to Paris for a week as well as tickets for the tour of the Opéra Populaire. The competition itself was a 20 quiz about the Phantom of the Opera book, which is why so many of the competitors failed the quiz._

 _They were really excited when answering the questions and had so much fun seeing if they would win. About a week after they completed the quiz Leo got an email saying that they had won by answering all the questions right. Even though they had years of lessons both Beth and Leo spoke very little French, just about enough to get them by._

 _And so the story begins with the adventure that would change their lives forevermore….  
_

 **This is the end of the Prologue yay! As this is my first published story I would really appreciate any comments and feedback on the plot or the grammer of my work.**


	2. Fun Holiday Time

**AN: Thank you to OrbitofYourTail for being the first to favourite our story, I hope you enjoy the new chapter; Any feedback will be greatly** **appreciated even on little things like grammer. We are from GB so our spelling will differ from the US, do please check before complaining.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fun Holiday Time

They both arrived at St. Pancras station in London at 10:30am ready for the euro star train at 1pm.

"So do you have everything that the company sent…the tickets for the train and opera house?" Beth asked.

"Yes already stop asking dear god woman you are really annoying me now" Leo replied in an irritable voice.

 **(AN: Just to let everyone know we had this conversation in the past…for example it happened yesterday.)**

"Right ok…so…I have my check list for the gate let's get our stuff out and ready. I think my mum put all mine into an envelope for me." Beth remarked.

They had been seated in the waiting area for about 10 minutes now and Beth has been annoying Leo by asking so many questions and even repeating some just because she was on edge, plus it was a bonus to annoy Leo.

They were soon passing their passports and passes through to the security and they passed with no problems. They soon boarded the train at about 12:30pm. They had won the premium seats on the train. The train itself was lovely and the seats were a wide comfy leather that had a reasonable amount of foot room. Enough that Beth would not complain about getting cramps.

Once they had arrived in Paris they had arranged a taxi to take them to the Cleré Hotel, which was near the Eiffel Tower. Their room was on the top floor, so all Beth did was groan and grumble up the steps. They had been given one room which had an ensuite attached, with 2 double beds, a wardrobe, chest of draws and desk with a chair. They room had a balcony which had a table and chairs and was decorated with several pots of plants. The balcony itself had a beautiful view of the city and the Eiffel Tower.

As soon as they had explored the rooms they unpacked all their clothing into the wardrobe and the draws.

"Hey now that we have finished unpacking, do you want to look up somewhere to eat for dinner this afternoon?" Beth queried to Leo.

"Sure, let me look some close restaurants now." Leo replied.

Leo looked up on her phone, which she had not put down since they had arrived in London hours before, the closest restaurant. The restaurant that they went to was called 'La Rose de France'. Beth ordered the 'Steak Diane', which is a lean steak cooked in a sauce which has been laced with brandy and set aflame when cooking, which Beth could see from her seat. Leo on the other hand ordered 'Blanquette de Veau' which is a stew made up of veal cooked in a white sauce usually made with butter, cream, lemon and much more. It was served with some, in Leo's opinion adorable, baby carrots on the side.

While eating they discussed what they were going to do the next day. They finally made a decision and chose to explore Paris and visit the Eiffel Tower in the evening. With their plan made they decided to go back to the hotel and spend some time watching TV they do not understand for fun. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day they went to the lobby of the hotel and bought a map of Paris to wonder around the city and find their way to the tower in the afternoon.

They made their way to Notre dame de Paris as Beth wanted to sing songs from the movie 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. They explored the treasury which contained various items that intrigued Beth and Leo, such as old books and documents relating to the restoration of the Cathedral itself. They also climb up the towers to the top of the building and saw the view of Paris, which was beautiful. They also saw the bells and Beth made a joke if calling Quasimodo's name out. The last placed the went in the Cathedral was the crypt underneath the buildings where some old artefacts from years ago had been found and had been placed on display. They walked to a Crêperie du Cloître, a restaurant near the Cathedral to have lunch. They walked to the metro which took them to the 'Arc de Triomphe' and then make their way to the Eiffel tower by the metro again. They discussed whether to take the lift or the stair, but decided to take the lift as there was too many stairs for Beth to handle, plus she was way too lazy to climb the steps. Beth and Leo both enjoyed the view, it was amazing and Beth could not get enough as she loved heights as did Leo.

They found themselves at a different restaurant than yesterday near their hotel as they made their way back on the metro and they decided to visit the 'Louvre' museum the next day. Beth had explained that the museum itself was very large and that they may not see everything that they wanted to see due to the size of the building. So they returned to the hotel and retired to bed for it had been a very long day and Beth wanted to be wide awake for the tour around the museum and she knew if she stayed up any longer she would not be ready for the next day.

* * *

The next day they took a bus to the louvre museum, which cost them 15€ each for the day and they saw the 'Mona Lisa' much to the pleasure of Beth who had been talking about it. They visited the mirrors exhibit, which was an exhibit full of paintings that included a mirror. They also visited the body in movement dance and the museum which was full of statues and different paintings posing. They went to many panting exhibits with different themes and had fun making up who the people in the paintings were from the first look at it. They had lunch in the museum itself, which was French sandwiches and they spent the whole day in the louvre as they had time.

After they had visited all the areas they wanted they slowly made their way to a shop to buy something simple for tea in the hotel room on the balcony. They planned and discussed what they wanted to do. They decided to spend the next 2 days at Disney to explore the parks, so they went to bed early so that they could get early to leave for the bus.

* * *

Just as they had planned the next day in Paris they got up extremely early to go to Disneyland Paris. After having breakfast they set off towards the Madeleine, which was a ten minute walk away from the hotel, to get the express bus, which took them to Disney which was 20 miles away. On the bus journey down Beth and Leo annoy multiple of the passengers by starting a sing-a-long and getting their children way too hyper active for eight o'clock in the morning. Upon arriving at the park and getting multiple glares as the other passengers got off the bus with their children, Leo and Beth headed towards the park entrance and Beth got excited over Mickey Mouse being on her park ticket whilst Leo was amused with Beth reaction when she realised Leo had Minnie Mouse on her ticket.

Leo then proceed to drag Beth towards the Studio Park first they passed through security quickly and they grabbed a map and spent a few minutes studying the map trying to decide the best route to get through the attractions they want to. By the time they stop for some lunch at 'Restaurant en Coulisse' where Beth proceed to get and freak out over her Dark Vador burger meal which consisted of a drink, fries, a Yoda cupcake and a black bun beef burger which cost her 15.99€ whilst Leo got a chicken burger with a side of fries, a chocolate brownie and drink 13.99€. Whilst they were eating lunch they talked about the rides they had already been on in Toon studio and in Toy Story Land. After lunch they went to watch some stunt shows whilst their meals settled. They headed to the Rockin Roller-coaster first as they were closest to this ride where they luckily managed to get front row seats on the ride. After the ride they headed over to The Hollywood Tower Hotel, as they walked off the ride Leo was ready to murder Beth for dragging her onto the drop ride. They stopped at another restaurant is Disney before leaving the parks for the day

After the long day they headed back the express bus and headed back to the hotel. Once the arrived back at the hotel they went straight up to their room and proceeded to crawl into bed to regain their energy before they head back tomorrow for the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

On the fifth day they headed back to Disney again. They worked around the different areas going on the rides and meeting the different characters and getting pictures taken with them. They went to lunch at Restaurant Agrabah Café where it was Middle Eastern restaurant as well as a buffet. They continue going round the park going on rides and watching the various parades throughout the day. That evening though they went to watch Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show where they were given green cowboy hats and unfortunately did not get the opportunity to perform in the show alongside the cast (but Beth came close to being picked) but they both had fun and bought many souvenirs for themselves as well as gifts for various family members.

It was nearing midnight when they returned to the hotel with their six million bags of gifts and souvenirs, as Beth was way too enthusiastic about buying things. They knew the tour planned for the next day was in the afternoon, so they went to bed to have a lie in ready for the tour of the Opera house the next day.

* * *

 **BOOM WE ARE DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER GO US WITH 1681 WORDS ON! Please review, if you would be so kind.**


	3. Tour Of Opera House

**AN: Completely forgot to mention that the 'We' I am refering to is my friend and I, she has a profile of her own which is copied below. Once again thank you for reading our story, we hope you enjoy this chapter and any reviews are much appreciate. Happy reading xx**

 **u/4571598/hpandthemaraudersrock**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tour of Opera House

They woke up after their long days at the theme park. The tour was just after lunch so they fed themselves and spent the rest of the morning reading in the hotel room. When it was time to leave they got their things ready and left the room. They got a taxi to the opera house and was there a little early but was really excited

The staircase to the stage was a magnificent and was made of marble which had various colours, it had a double staircase leading to the foyers and the various floors of the theatre. At the bottom of the stairs, a true theatre within the theatre, two female allegories holding torches greet spectators.

They travelled through the theatre seeing nearly every room.

The auditorium itself was a true Italian theatre, the horseshoe-shaped "French" auditorium, so-called for the way the seats are arranged according to their category, was designed for the audience to see and to be seen. Beth and Leo did extensive research about the place. The seats were made of a plush red leather and were very comfortable to sit in.

( **AN: Reading back through our work we realised we had done a little too much research sorry if throughout this story you get random facts. We based all of this off the original theatre from the book.** )

They then travelled to Beth's favourite room the Opera Library. Books were her favourite thing in the world. Beth turned to Leo and asked "Can I live here?"

"No Beth amazingly I don't think they let people live here." Leo promptly replied.

"Why not?" Beth whined.

The collections of the Library-Museum of the Opera were holding three centuries of the theatre's history right in front of Beth's eyes who looked at everything in wonder. The museum gallery houses a permanent exhibition of paintings, drawings, photographs and set models. In the staircase leading to the temporary exhibition hall, remained the massive stone blocks dating from 1870. Access to the reading room was restricted to researchers. As you can guess Beth was not pleased.

The Opera's secret places was Leo's favourite part of the tour. The tour manager explained that there were many passage ways under the theatre and all around.

The backstage areas were fascinating both for their sheer size and for the intense activity that takes place before, during and after performances. They were shown a lever that when pulled would slide a part of the wall to show a corridor. Leo was impressed and proceeded to ask about a million questions to the tour manager who looked scared.

They soon moved onto a room called the Foyer de la Danse. The Foyer de la Danse was for many years open to a select public who were rich or well known. Serving as a salon, a place for courting and a meeting area all at once, the Foyer de la Danse provided a model or a source of inspiration for many painters and writers.

The public are now no longer being admitted to the Foyer de la Danse, which is now the exclusive domain of dancers from the ballet, who are happy to have a rehearsal studio just a few steps from the stage. It is used before, during and sometimes after performances. It is where the dancers warm up and gather when the ballet master or the Director of Dance needs to speak to them they were told.

Mysterious as it may appear, the Foyer de la Danse is not entirely inaccessible. Situated directly behind the stage, it can be used to provide additional depth and was a good hiding place to begin any scenes. It was rumoured that it was the main way the Opera Ghost travelled through the theatre.

They were then allowed one hour to wonder as long as they didn't go where they were not allowed. They made their way to the stage to pretend to be acting and singing on stage. The sound of an old film reel being played sounded throughout the theatre and suddenly ghost like creatures appeared before their eyes.

They see a small child being lead into the theatre walking next to a woman who looks like madman Giry. As the young girl and Giry look-a-like walk past them they realise the young girl looks like a young Christine.

Leo and Beth turn to each other and the scene changes to the chapel with Christine kneeling on the ground crying in front of the description of Gustave Daaé. Then out of the shadows we see a silhouette of a man coming from the far wall concealed in the shadows of the room and they can just make out a white porcelain mask concealing the right half of his face. Beth gasps upon seeing the mask and the scene before them changes again as Erik begins to speak to Christine.

The scene changes to Meg and Christine having a ballet lesson when they are young still learning the basics so in the future they can perform in the opera. Madam Giry has them and the other young dancers practicing their pirouettes that during mid turn Leo and Beth see all the dancers all grow up and are now practicing more complex ballet moves.

The scene changed to teenage Christine having a singing lesson from her Angel. She is singing scales and taking instructions from the musical and beautiful voice tat was resonating throughout the room. The teenage Christine was beautiful and Beth could see why he loved her. The Angel praises her voice, but criticises her posture.

The scene quickly changes to Christine gracefully dancing ballet in a performance with Meg as the lead ballerina and the music is following her movements. Beth was carefully watching her wanting and wishing with all her might that Christine would fall over or make a mistake, but Christine made no mistakes.

The next scene that the girls saw was Erik wearing his mask in Box 5 in the audience watching and admiring Christine. Beth could see the love that he held for her in his eyes and how he was watching and observing everything his eyes and ears could be hold. As a note was played wrong in the band the phantoms sharp eyes found quickly who looked the guiltiest and knew exactly who played the wrong note.

More and more scenes flickered through the theatre all featuring Erik, Christine, Meg and Madame Giry, showing them their lives from when Christine came to live at the theatre. The last scene they saw was Erik being greeted by his friend Nadir, who had come to visit him as they had not seen each other in years.

The music slowly faded as did all the images and scenes and the girls were stood there in silence not knowing what to say or whether they had just been dreaming of what they saw. Silence was ringing throughout the theatre.

"What the fuck was that?" They both say as they turn to each other.

"Jinx" Beth says quickly afterwards realising Leo had spoken at the same time as her.

"Come on, let's head back to the hotel I don't think it is wise to speak what we just witnessed here" Leo quickly drags Beth out of the opera house and they catch a taxi back to the hotel.

Upon arriving at the hotel the two girls quickly go up to their room and lock the door and windows so there is no chance of them being overheard. Beth turns to Leo after she finishes locking the window in their room. "Did that really just happen?"

Leo gives a small smile as she perches on the end of Beth's bed "If your referring to seeing moments of the past of a purely fictional world flash before us. Yeah that happened and I have no idea why"

Beth sits down on the bed "Shall we head back tomorrow and see if that actually happened or if we just got caught up in the moment."

"That's sounds like a plan. I am going to bed to see if I can process what happened anymore as this seems all surreal"

"I think I am going to turn in as well...I will see you in the morning Leo"

"Night Beth"

* * *

 _Day Seven_

It's the final day of the holiday but the night before has left Beth and Leo in a state of shock and they pack their bags and grab all their bags of souvenirs and placed them inside the suitcases after a lot of juggling and rearranging to make them all fit along with clothes. Even though Leo argued the clothes they brought with them aren't as important as the gifts they bought but Beth claimed they were important so they kept them all without having to buy another suitcase.

Before they headed to the train station they headed back to the Opera House and went on another tour to see if they have gone mad or if they had just got caught in the moment. When they received their hour of free time again the went to the stage and messed around for a little bit before Beth decided that if what they saw was true, then that must mean _The Phantom of the Opera_ is real and that also means there is a trap door on stage. Beth grins and turns slowly turns to Leo and opens her mouth "Ca-".

"No"

"But you don't know what I was going to ask"

"Beth, you were going to ask if we can search for the trap door on the stage as if what we saw was true that means the trap door must exist as well" Leo turns to look at Beth "Am I right?"

"Yes but come on you know it would be cool. Well I am going to look no matter what you say" Beth turns around to walk towards the rig.

"Just one holiday without any mischief would be nice, maybe next I should just stay home…or leave without Beth..." Leo mutters under her breath "Beth wait up, I might as well help as someone has to keep you out of trouble" Beth gives Leo a shove.

As they climb up the rig they look for a lever to open up a door to lead into the fabled Phantoms' lair. They try some levers and they cause different pieces of scenery to fly through onto stage, somehow no one had noticed that bits of scenery are flying on stage, before Beth sighs and leans against the railing and sighs in defeat. But as she leans it is against a lever which swings open a door at the end of the rig. Beth and Leo look at each other then turn on the torches on their phones before walking towards the door but as they both step through the door everything goes black…

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

 **BOOM WE ARE DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER GO US WITH 1780 WORDS!**


	4. Oh Dear!

Chapter 3 – Oh dear!

 **(AN: We are speaking in French now for any time we are speaking a different language we will specify what font they will be in and put it at the top of each chapter)**

 **Speaking: _English_ French**

Beth woke up very confused and looked around noticing that Leo was beside her still unconscious. A woman who looked suspiciously familiar was is standing above them with what looked like her daughter.

"Miss, are you ok?" She asked

"Yes sorry…I..umm…I must have fainted "Beth replied.

"Is your friend alright, does she need help?" Replied the strange woman

"Yes, please do you have anything to wake her up like smelling salts are something" Beth answered thinking why am I asking for smelling salts?

"Of course, here you are. My name is Madame Giry and this is my daughter Meg." She said giving Beth some salts from her jacket pocket. Beth's head jerked up at the name, she took the salts, trying to mask her panic and keep calm.

"Thank you, Madame and nice to meet you Meg, Leo…" Beth waved the salts under her nose. "Leo wake up…" Beth explained to Leo who was slowly waking up and regaining consciousness.

"Beth, huh what's happening?" Leo asked slightly slurring her words.

"We missed breakfast so we fainted, but I couldn't wake you up. _Madame Giry_ gave me some salts to wake you." Beth explained emphasising Madame Giry's name.

"Wait…what?" Leo asked looking very confused.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are your names and are you here the auditions?" Madame Giry interrupted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my name is Bethan Chouinard, but you may call me Beth. This is my friend Leonna Noir and yes we are here for the auditions, what are they for again my mind has not quite got back to me?" Beth stammered.

"They are for a dancer and a chorus girl with some dance skills, but mainly singing." Meg Giry replied happily.

"Yes, it is as Meg said. We are in need of only 2 people, but not many have auditioned to our standards, soon we will need a new a principle artist for both the chorus and dancers, as we have a Prima Donna."

"Sounds good I will go for the dancer and Beth will sing." Leo remarked.

"What?! Sorry yes that's right" Beth exclaimed. Beth then helped Leo up onto her feet making sure she was alright before giving her a hug.

"Right this way ladies so you can get changed into more appropriate attire. Meg go find the girls and start rehearsing for the next opera" Giry said leading them to a small room filled with dancing attire as Meg left to do as she was told.

"Thank you, Madame Giry for all your help." Beth responded.

"Yes, thank you Madame Giry." Leo also said.

Giry left leaving the girls alone to ponder and what the actual frack happened. Beth was staring at Leo and Leo was staring at Beth. Finally Leo had enough and said "What, what are you staring at?"

"The fact that you are wearing a dress from like the 18th Century. I am as well which is weird, but not as weird as how tight this corset is. There is also the fact that her name was Madame Giry. Which really weird, but not weird as you making us audition when I can't dance" Beth retorted.

"Well yes there's that…do you think we have travelled in time? Cause like that we kinda cool." Leo said looking dazed.

"Probably, looks like it and the book is real. Now the first thing to deal with is the audition because someone stupidly said we were going to."

"Don't be like that and wait…are we speaking fluent French right now." Leo yelled.

"Wait we are…let's try speaking English… _Hello? No way…_ We can speak both French and English cool." Beth said excited.

"So let's get changed into those dancing outfits." Leo said pointing at the outfits. They slowly changed into different outfits.

Beth got into a dress that stopped just below her knee so she could dance a little. It was corseted at the top, with long sleeves which were a pale blue colour. She wore white tights underneath and placed her hair up in a ribbon. The skirt part of the dress had small flower patterns which complimented Beth's hair. She wore her Mother's locket around her neck which was made of silver and her Nan's gold ring on her finger. She also had her watch on placed under her sleeves as she felt weird not wearing it, while she took off all other bracelets.

Leo on the other hand had put on a ballet dress. The traditional leotard and frilly skirt sticking out. The dress itself was a light pink with matching tights. Unlike Beth's her leotard was short sleeved, but had small flower patterns on the top instead of the bottom. She also had her hair up into a ribbon. She also had a ring on her finger accept this one was silver and not gold, which matched Leo's rather large locket on her neck.

There was a knock at the door and Madame Giry entered asking "Are you girls ready for your audition is in a few moments?"

"Yes thank you" Leo replied.

They made their way to the stage were someone was singing, well they didn't know if you could call it singing more like screeching but getting a bit off topic.

The acting crew and ballet girls were all in the audience behind the current manager and the conductor who were sat on stage behind a table with paper and quills on. You could see Carlotta with Piangi, Christine and Meg as well as Bouquet seating creepily in the back.

The manager at the table making notes yells "NEXT" so that the whole theatre could hear. Leo pushes Beth towards the centre of the stage after Beth hesitates.

"Your name and what you are auditioning for please" The man asked

"My name is Bethan Chouinard and singer sir as well as a little dancing monsieur." Beth timidly replied.

"Very well proceed and tell the conductor what song." The man tiredly said not even looking at her rubbing his head.

"umm…may I play the piano please sir?" She asked.

"If you must" He impatiently replied waving his hand at her still not looking at her.

Beth may her way down to the piano and sat down onto the stool clear her throat, says "Thank you Elvis, but I'm going to have to steal your song dear" as quietly as she can and gently starts playing the introduction. All around her people were whispering and talking about her playing suggesting that she could play not sing so she was trying to cover it up by playing. She starts to sing.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

The people in the theatre all stopped talking to listen to music and the way she seemed to be so graceful and calm. They were entranced by her voice and how soft it was. The manager had finally lifted his head and was staring at her.

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

More and more people were gathering in the audience as they wanted to see what all the gossip was about. The conductor at the table was looking at her entranced so much so that he didn't realise that he had dropped his pen as well as the manager.

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Beth stopped playing there was silence for a moment then all a sudden there was clapping and cheering, Beth stood up and curtsied. She looked up and saw movement in the gantry and smiled at Leo, who also had a smile. Beth then asked the conductor to play a dancing song and then showed off her dancing skills that were not amazing, but she looked like she was gypsy dancing than a ballerina. However, she was evidently skilled as well as accomplished in the arts. Many people were impressed with her dancing but more enamoured with her singing.

"Well done mademoiselle…well…err…done…well done…Next" He said.

Leo then came forward, told them her name and that she wanted to be a dancer. She was like an angel when she danced her movements told a story and everyone was impressed by her skill. She danced and leaps and turns all with a smile on her face enjoying every moment. All eyes were on her and no-one would be surprised if she was picked because she was the most amazing dancer.

Silence reigned over the stage as she finished and moments passed as they were in awe of her dancing. They suddenly started clapping almost louder than Beth's, but Beth's cheering and clapping were the loudest to hear she was proud of her friend.

They got the roles in the upcoming opera Hannibal. Everyone was impressed by their talent and although Beth and Leo were popular they both kept to themselves, making no connections with anybody.

* * *

Slowly, but surely both Leo and Beth work the way to become the principle artists for their respective areas. La Carlotta on the other hand was somehow still the Prima Donna for the Opera so was the lead in Hannibal. Both became acquainted with the cast as well as the crew, while they stayed best friends. They meet Meg and Christine, but while Beth hated Christine she tolerated Meg due Leo and Meg working closely together. Leo on the other hand was indifferent to Christine and saw Meg as like as a co-worker or something.

As the girls became friendlier with the chorus and backstage crew, due to their previous occupations in the past (the future actually), they started hearing stories of the opera ghost which they laughed at. They had the best time listening to the theories they had come to hear throughout their time in the Opera.

During those weeks Beth felt someone watching her and sometimes she saw a glimpse of a shadow before it quickly disappeared. She always smiled to herself; she knew who it was.

Up in the rafters the shadow was a man. What you could see of his face was snow white and his hair as black as coal. The man known as the phantom was watching Leo and Beth trying to figure out the mystery of who they were and where they came from. One day as he was watching the rehearsal to take notes for the manager to improve he was joined by Persian man either known as just 'The Persian' or to his friends Nadir Khan. He was a ebony skinned man with eyes of jade. wearing clothes from Persia which were coloured pale gold to compliement his skin.

"Daroga, what are you doing here? I thought that you were leaving." He asked the man with a brusque voice.

"Well I was going to, but the condition of my child means no travelling until after he has fully recovered from his disease. Why can I not stay any longer." Nadir asked with a pout.

"Don't pull that face, it makes you look like an idiot." He replied distracted by Beth singing her part with deadly accuracy.

"Aww Erik that hurt my feelings…What are you staring at?" Nadir said.

"Oh nothing. I am done here." Erik replied stalking off.

Nadir looked down to where he was looking and saw a lady standing next to Christine and Nadir couldn't help, but wonder which lady Erik was staring at…his proclaimed love Christine or the mysterious new singer known as Beth.

* * *

 **BOOM WE ARE DONE WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER GO US WITH 1961 WORDS!**


	5. The New Margarita

Chapter 4 – The New Margarita

It had been a few months since they arrived at the Opera now and were finding themselves enjoying their time at the theatre as well as reading all they could to gather the correct history of the time and make sure they said nothing out of turn. They missed the convenience of the future such as taps used to fill a bath, the toiletries created for women as well as make up.

They missed the future but were really enjoying the rehearsals as well as the experience of the opera house. They were lucky enough to get a room together by themselves as the others had already got rooms together. They both were given the lead roles after the Prima Donna.

During the rehearsal weeks rumours were spreading around the cast as well as the crew that the current manager Monsieur Lefèvre was thinking of retiring made both Leo and Beth giggle whenever they heard it confusing the other members of the cast. They had spent a lot of time with crew learning all the tricks and the trade to how the productions were created as they did not have the technology that the future provided.

The rehearsals of Hannibal were well under way and soon we were at the first Opera Ghost incident.

 _Carlotta:  
This trophy  
From our saviours  
From our saviours  
From the enslaving force  
Of Rome!_

 _Chorus:  
With feasting and dancing and song  
Tonight in celebration  
We greet the victorious throng  
Returned to bring salvation_

 _The trumpet of carthage resound  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
Hark to our step on ground  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes! _

_Piangi/Hannibal:  
Sad to return  
To find the land we love  
Threatened once more  
By Roma's far-reaching grasp_

When Monsieur Lefèvre interrupted introducing the cast and crew to the new owners just like the story they had seen, Leo and Beth suddenly glanced at each other and got excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please…Madame Giry." Madame Giry bangs her cane on the stage silences everyone. "Thank you. As I am sure you are aware, there have been some rumours going around of my imminent retirement from the Opera Populaire, I can now tell you that they are all true." He says motioning two weaselly men forward. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the Junk business." Said Monsieur Lefèvre.

Both Beth and Leo did not look surprised; they shared a smile and a knowing smirk as they watch on with glee. They looked at each other and hid theirs smiles behind their hands.

"Scrap metal, actually." Andre interjected. Meg and Christine were gossiping about how rich the new managers were and how they could use that to their advantage.

Soon they were dancing and singing again. Madame Giry and the managers walked around the stage watching the girls dance and sing.

 _Chorus:  
Hannibal's Friends!_

 _The trumpeting elephant sound  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble  
Hark to their step on the ground  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!_

Madame Giry saw the managers interest in the Christine and revealed who she was as well as introducing Meg as her daughter. Soon it came to the moment both Beth and Leo were waiting for…Carlotta's solo, the moment of truth…

Carlotta stood centre stage and sang…

 _Carlotta:_ _  
_ _Think of me_ _  
_ _Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_ _  
_ _Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try_ _  
_ _When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free..._

Then suddenly a piece of scenery falls onto Carlotta stopping her singing, Beth claps and laughs with glee, Leo looks and shakes her head at Beth in despair.

"What?! She was so bad, she sang like a train going off the rails. She sort of starts off in tune and then it goes completely off. And very, very fast, _whoever_ dropped that on her is a genius" Beth said with glee.

"Why am I friends with a lunatic?" Leo whispered.

"We are great at deep conversations, obviously." Beth quickly replied.

"Bouquet! For God sake, what is happening up there?" Lefèvre shouted up into the rig.

"Please sir don't look at me, as God is my witness I was not at my post. There is no-one there; if there is it must be a ghost." He replied coming from the right wing of the stage holding a length of rope which looked like a noose.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." Meg said looking scared.

"These things do happen." Andre replied nervously to Carlotta.

Carlotta starts getting upset.

"Si, these things do happen! Well until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Fetch my doggie and my purse…" Carlotta yells storming off the stage in a hurry.

Piangi exclaims "Amateurs" walking off after Carlotta.

"I do not think I can be of any help to you, gentlemen. Good Luck. If you need me I will be in Australia enjoying my retirement." Lefèvre says calmly walking off the stage with his belongings.

"Bye Monsieur!" Both Beth and Leo yell, while Leo continues with "Hope you enjoy the spiders." Both the mangers stare at her looking like they were wondering whether to question what she said or not. They decided against asking.

"She will be back" Andre nervously says.

"You think so monsieur's? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed." Firmin exclaimed.

Madame Giry stepped forward and read the letter from the 'Opera Ghost' stating his demands.

 _Gentlemen,_

 _Welcome to my opera house._

 _Just follow my instructions and advice to the letter we will have an amiable relationship in which you may profit._

 _I have previously used box 5 for my personal use during not only the rehearsal, but the performances as well. I wish for this box to be kept empty for my further use._

 _Let me remind you that my salary for my role at the Opera house is due._

 _Do not be late_

 _Your Obedient Servant O.G_

"His salary?!" Firmin yelled

"Monsieur Lefèvre paid him 20,000 francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron." Madame Giry Calmly replied.

Christine became excited and hugged Meg while Beth looked at them with hatred while Leo on the other hand looked very unimpressed.

Andre quickly inserted "I would have like to make that announcement myself"

"Will the Vicomte be attending the performance tonight monsieur?" Madame Giry asked.

"In our box." Firmin firmly replied.

"Madame, is there an understudy for this role?" Andre asked quietly.

Reyer, the conductor rapidly interrupted. "An understudy? there is no understudy, the opera is new."

Madame Giry stepped forward to suggest that Christine sing the part when Leo stepped in saying "Beth could sing it for you sir?"

"What?! No, I couldn't…Christine could though, I have heard she is good." Beth quickly replied trying to stick to original plot.

"Fuck the plot dude. Sing." Leo quietly replied to Beth

"Well why don't you both sing it and we might decide who. A verse each shall do" Firmin interjected.

They both stepped forward and looked at each other, Beth motions to Christine to start cause she actually doesn't want to do this, thinking Leo that bitch. Suddenly she could feel someone staring at her, she slowly turned wishing she was wrong. Nope, there behind her was Leo glaring at her saying sing you idiot through her eyes.…

 _Christine:  
Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye_

 _Beth:  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please, promise me you'll try_

 _Both (Beth is harmonising this):_

 _When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free_

 _If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

Suddenly all the cast and crew were clapping as loud as they could for the two girls on stage.

Up in the rafters were two watchers our esteemed Ghost and his Persian. Nadir was in tears of laughter watching with glee watching Beth unknowingly praise Erik with her words, Erik on the other hand was displeased that Beth had interfered and sang with Christine.

"Well Beth's voice is truly wonderful…and Christine's voice…" Nadir started.

"Christine has the voice of an angel and the nobody will not take away my Christine's chance at being a star. She is just a stepping stone to my Christine's success." Erik stated angrily.

"Don't be so angry, you should be happy there are talented people and not more people like Carlotta." Nadir said trying to defuse Erik's anger.

They watched the girls singing when he saw the happiness on Beth's face he felt something deep inside him that he could not name. The cogs were turning in Erik's head as he thought of ways to get Beth from singing too. Plans to be made, musicals to written and the way Christine looked were all that Erik could think about…until he caught the look the Beth was unknowingly giving to him as if she knew he was there… ' _can she see me? Why does she look so happy singing looking at me?_ ' He stood for a while mesmerised by the way she moved so gracefully across the stage. Suddenly the sound of clapping from all the cast and crew broke him from his revere.

Nadir on the other hand was watching Erik and was wondering if anything was wrong 'til he saw who Erik was looking at. ' _Is he alright? Oh dear, I wonder if this Beth person is going to be another one of Erik's victims._ '

"Oh Andre, I can't decide between the two their voices complement each other very well especially with Beth harmonising. You know what I think they should both sing the aria together on stage." Firmin exclaims.

"What?! That has never been done before…" Andre replied.

"Which is why we should do it, be different from other theatres and everyone will be talking about us." Firmin interrupted.

"What on earth is he saying...Christine was obviously better than that…that…that harlot. How dare she…How dare she…"

"How dare she what Erik? All she did sing and it was so much better than that Carlotta women, not that that's very hard, but I think she sang well…her friend…" Nadir said as he turned to look at Leo, suddenly enraptured by her bewitching beauty. "Her beautiful friend recommended her very well…I like to think…"

"You think?! You actually know that do you?" Erik replied with an unforgiving stare.

"Are you done?" Nadir sighed. "as I was _saying_ her beautiful friend recommended her and I would agree with the assessment that was given…"

"No, you do not get to say that you agree…Christine was so much better and is more beautiful than both of those harlots…" Nadir slowly started to tune out Erik's annoying rant of how lovely Christine was and took his time to drink in the gorgeous form that captured his attention. He loved the way her stunning hair bounced around whenever she laughed and how those magnificent eyes would light up in glee. He noticed her dress complimented her beautiful figure and made her look like a goddess. He was pulled from his love captured thoughts when Erik spoke words which made Nadir laugh with glee and amusement.

What Erik had said was "one day I shall show myself to Christine and she shall love me forever more…" This made Nadir laugh as he knew that whatever Erik was dreaming of would not come true.

"What on earth are you laughing at? No Nadir seriously what are you laughing?" Erik questioned as they walked away…

* * *

 **BOOM ONE CHAPTER DOWN ANOTHER MILLION TO GO. 1965 WORDS ON 5 PAGES YAY! For those that noticed yes I nicked a chapter title from the book!**


	6. Questioning Sanity

Chapter 5 – Questioning Sanity...

Soon the rehearsals for the duet of ' _Think of Me_ ' were well under way. They stood next one another taking turns in singing their lines to one another and to the conductor. Erik and Nadir are in the rig watching from above.

(AN: Christine underlined, Beth in **Bold,** Both in _Italics, Raoul's weird interjection, because who likes him, later will be in_ _ **Bold Italics**_ )

Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
 **Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please, promise me you'll try**

When you find  
That once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
 _If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

 **We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me**

Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
 **Don't think about the way things might have been…**

' _Stupid trumpet player…I will have him replaced playing a wrong note in the crescendo of the song…'_ This is what was going through Erik's head as he was watching the rehearsal.

"Ok, ok people let's stop right this moment." Says Beth stopping the music. "I am sorry, but that trumpet player over there played a note wrong and it put me off completely. If I can hear you play a wrong note then I think I am singing in the wrong."

"Well if you think you can play it better miss, then have a go otherwise leave me to do my job."

"Ok then…" Beth exclaimed walking towards the musician with a look of utter distain. "Let me play the piece like it should be played."

Beth too the trumpet into her hands and got into position. She breathed in and started playing the crescendo perfectly hitting every note. She calmly gave back the instrument saying, "That is how to play the trumpet idiot." She then walked away looking very proud of herself

Leo on the other hand was doing something very different. She was standing in the corner questioning her life out loud looking like she was about to break out into tears (or she was going to beat Beth up, to death…)

While up in the rig the two gentlemen were thinking very different things. Nadir was impress with Beth's skills at playing an instrument as she was a woman, they learnt the violin or piano not the trumpet. Erik was a very different story he was just staring at Leo who was still in the corner while questioning himself as to why Leo was crying and why he hadn't thought of stopping Beth from playing to the managers. Meg was just quietly practicing the ballet piece with the other ballerinas and Madame Giry at the back of the stage.

So many thoughts were running through people's minds that night. Plots were being formed and Erik left the rig already planning to write a letter to the managers as well as seeing Christine later, Nadir hurried after him as he didn't know all the ways to Erik's lair.

Soon it was the night of the concert and Beth with Christine was performing the duet together…

Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
 **Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please, promise me you'll try**

When you find  
That once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
 _If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

 **We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me**

Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
 **Don't think about the way things might have been…**

Think of me  
Think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
 _Imagine me  
Trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_

Recall those days  
 _Look back on all those times_  
Think of the things we'll never do  
 _There will never be a day_  
 **When I won't think of you**

 **(AN: The italic bold is the idiot Raoul whom I dislike very much just a reminder of the first note I made.)**

 _ **Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?  
Bravo  
Long ago  
It seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me  
But I remember her**_

 _Flowers fade  
_ The fruits of summer fade  
 _They have their seasons  
_ So do we  
 _But, please, promise me that sometimes_  
 **You will think of me**

The applause was astounding, the crowd loved the singers as both Beth and Christine bowed down while the roses were being thrown.

Just like the story we know Christine goes down to the chapel in the basement while Leo and Beth get changed. Leo and Beth bump into Meg who was looking for Christine. Beth looked at Leo and quietly communicated that they would go with Meg t find Christine. Beth didn't really want to, but Leo thought it was an important moment that they should see.

They sing the Angel of music their voiced harmonised together nicely that echoed throughout the backstage are. Unfortunately there was one person whom it would be best if he didn't, Joseph Boquet.

 **(AN: I would put the song here, but I genuinely do not like this song so imagine that the lyrics are here)**

They escort Christine to her room, then leave just as Raoul turns the corner. Meg leaves straight away with her mother, but Leo and Beth linger.

"Can I hit him yet?" Beth whispered to Leo.

"Amazingly no. Not yet anyway." Leo hesitantly replied.

"…But I can in the future."

"…Just don't kill him." Leo replied exasperated.

"I make no promises." Little lottie song was heard from Christine's room. "Ugh…Let's get out of here…" They walked away and decided to go explore the Opera House.

"Right let's split up and see if we can find an entrance to lair. Deal?" Beth proposed.

"Sounds good. If you find an entrance find me first, then we go together." Leo replied bumping fists with Beth.

They split off with Beth wandering the halls until she sees Raoul trying to get into Christine's room and she heard the voice of the phantom and thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She with a new vigour to see the man himself she walked along the walls that looked suspicious tracing her hands along to see if she could find a trigger.

"Why can I not find one? Merlin…wait did I just say Merlin?... it is official I am weird. Calling out to Merlin instead of Jesus…Ugh…Right on with the quest, you can do this Beth." She carried on walking along different parts of the Opera house hoping to find an entrance.

Leo on the other hand was not really looking so hard as Beth but was curious so she was lightly looking across each of the walls, wondering the history of the building that they were told in the future on their tour. The layout of the building and how each section of the Opera house was being used intrigued Leo as she set her eyes backstage.

Soon she was going around a corner when she saw a man, whom she identified as Nadir, who was looking around him to see if anyone was watching as Leo hid looking around the corner at what he was doing. His hand disappeared out of her view and Leo could not see what he was doing as much as she tried otherwise she would get caught spying on him. As the wall turned into a door Leo was too satisfied at finding an entrance before her friend, so she stepped out.

"Hey how did you do that?" Leo yelled walking towards Nadir. He just stared at her his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He did not know how to respond he was looking at Leo starstruck at her beauty.

"Well…how did you do that?" Leo asked getting impatient.

"I…uh…My name is Nadir." He stammered out, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"And my name is Leonna, you can call me Leo though, but answer my question!" She answered getting more impatient, shaking his hand quickly.

"I…there is a button here under the wooden beam…that umm…releases the door." He answered nervously.

"Wait here." She says sternly walking away, to then walk back and say, "Do not move an inch…Do you understand me?" pointing her finger at Nadir. He nodded his head quickly, scared of what she was going to do.

She backed away still pointing her finger at Nadir until she rounded the corner, she then proceeded to go looking for Beth and started saying her name in a loud voice, but not quite shouting. She found Beth near a wall knocking on it saying nonsense that Leo did not hear.

"Beth…Beth…BETHAN!" Leo yelled down the hall getting louder with each word. Beth turned around stunned at the shouting, seeing Leo she ran towards her with a worried face.

"Why are you yelling is everything ok?" Beth worriedly said hugging Leo.

"Everything is fine I yelled because you did not hear me the first hundred times. I found a way in come on."

Beth eagerly followed Leo back to where Leo found Nadir was still standing there looking shocked and yet too scared to leave disobeying Leo's orders. Beth looked surprised to see him there.

"Hi I am Beth and you are?" Beth asked politely.

"I'm Nadir…Nadir Khan. Nice to meet you Mademoiselle Beth." He replied quietly.

"So show us the way to the Phantom's Lair…now…I mean it." Leo impatiently interrupted them.

"Are you sure Mademoiselle? It is not a pleasant place really and there is a lake so you need to be careful not to fall."

"Yes we are certain…just take us stop stalling." Beth replied quickly.

"Very well ladies come this way."

Beth and Leo followed Nadir through the passageway down into the catacombs of the theatre…down into the dungeons of black despair…

* * *

 **AN: Yes that last sentence is an homage to the last song of the show. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are more than welcome.**


	7. Jodidamente Estupido

Chapter 7 - Jodidamente Estúpido

 **AN: Look up the translation into English we dare you.**

As Beth woke up the conversation of the night before came into her mind which made her put her head into her pillow moaning and wishing that she didn't have to wake up from this nightmare. Leo on the other woke up looking forward to seeing Nadir again and when she heard Beth moaning, she could not help but laugh loudly at her.

"Oh my God Leo can you not laugh at me please I yelled in his face." Leo proceed to laugh more at her misery. "Ahhh what have I done please dear lord help me I didn't mean to yell at him argh he gets on my nerves."

"Well you know what they say if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything..." Leo said giggling. "Now don't be such a baby and get up so that we can have breakfast I am hungry."

"Noooo... I don't wanna you can't make me!" Beth yelled into her pillow.

"Get up I'm warning you hun." Leo replied sweetly.

"NO! Don't wanna" Beth replied miserably.

"I warned you..." Leo replied walking out of the room into the kitchen looking for a bucket. Finding one in one of the cupboards so picked it up filling it with water from the lake. "Don't mind me gentlemen I am just going to do something quickly." She explained waling with the bucket of water back in to the bedroom. "Here you go hun something to wake you up." She said while pouring the water all over Beth who yelled as soon as the cold water touched her.

"Leonna you wench how dare you...get back here so I can _kill_ you."

"No, I am not that stupid Beth God." Leo yelled behind her running around the kitchen avoiding a wet Beth casing her.

"Morning Nadir anymore of the breakfast." Beth asked sitting down at the table. While Erik was hiding behind his newspaper wishing he was anywhere but here.

"Yes of course, Madame Leonna have a seat as well I will get you some too. Are you two sisters as you seem very close?" Nadir asked while getting the food out of the oven box. He placed two meals that consisted of croissant and some scrambled egg on toast.

"We are sisters from another mister" They said in unison as if they rehearsed it before, Nadir looks at them confused opened his mouth to no doubt ask what they meant before realising that asking could be considered rude or that their original answer meant that they didn't want to talk about their family. Beth on the other hand found that they said it together hilarious and started to roll on the floor laughing and crying hard. **(AN like she is as we are writing the basic plot)**

Leo saw that he was going to ask so she explained that they were close and saw each other as sisters but that they were not blood related which made Nadir nod as if he understood their bond. Nadir seeing that Beth was mouthing that he should take Leo for a walk held out his hand asking if she would accompany him up into the opera house. At first Leo was reluctant to leave Beth, she explained. "I want to have the chance to explain to _The Phantom_ that I apologise for the tone I spoke yesterday" Leo raised an eyebrow with disbelief written across her face at Beth, "aannnnddd so I can tease him about Christine."

"Okay, but when you are done come upstairs and meet me in the main hall alright?"

"Of course, sweets I'll be up soon." Beth replied. Just as Beth walked towards Erik, she spotted Christine making her way out of the room and hid behind one of the many mirrors. Erik put the paper down and was about to ask her what she was playing at when Christine's voice floated through the lair. He walked towards her.

 _ **Christine**_  
 _I remember there was mist..._

 _Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake_  
 _There were candles all around, and on the lake, there was a boat_  
 _And in the boat, there was a man_

 _Who was that shape in the shadows?_  
 _Whose is the face in the mask?_

Beth prayed she wouldn't take off his mask but low and behold she did all the while Beth started crying quietly holding her hand over her mouth. Erik yelled out in pain and agony.

 _ **Phantom**_  
 _Damn you!_  
 _You little prying Pandora_  
 _You little demon_  
 _Is this what you wanted to see?_  
 _Curse you, you little lying Delilah!_  
 _You little viper_  
 _Now you cannot ever be free!_  
 _Damn you, curse you..._

 _Stranger than you dreamt it_  
 _Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me_  
 _This loathsome gargoyle_  
 _Who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven_  
 _Secretly, secretly..._  
 _But Christine..._

 _Fear can turn to love_  
 _You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster_  
 _This repulsive carcass_  
 _Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,_  
 _Secretly, secretly..._  
 _Oh, Christine..._

Christine gave the mask back to him which he put on then soothed back his hair and all of a sudden, he was composed as if the mask helped him become himself. "Come, we must return those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." **(AN: this is a direct quote from the movie enjoy)** Once Beth saw they left she came out of her hiding place wiping away the tears all the while thinking " _He left me here, he forgot...oh my love you will never love me will you I am just fooling myself into believing we can change your ending. It will not happen...Let's go find Leo she can cheer me up."_ Beth pulled herself together making her way through the opera house meeting Leo who was alone after Nadir said he had business to attend to. They walked and met Meg Giry who explained they were just about to read the Phantom's note to the managers that Madame Giry had given them.

 _(In Erik's voice.)_

 _Gentlemen,_  
 _I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature_ _det_ _ailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions; I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daaé has returned to you_ _and_ _I am anxious her career should progress_ _i_ _n the new production of Il Muto._ _You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy_ _and_ _put Miss Daaé in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daaé plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal._

 _I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur_ _I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant._  
 _O.G._

 _ **(**_ **AN: This is the letter from the movie version. Also we cannot be bothered to sort out the rest of the lyrics from Notes so there will be inserts but not the entire song)**

Leo and Beth saw Carlotta go outside and be shunned and asked where Christine was and could not help but laugh quietly to themselves. The managers convince Carlotta to stay and perform the opera. Beth and Leo follow the managers whilst getting ready for the show.

 **(AN: This bit seems chaotic but for every line that we chose we had an insult for sooooo... here you are.)**

André and Firmin sang " _The world wants you"_ Leo replied saying "Please that's why they are waiting for Christine not you..."

André sang " _Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"_ Beth replied with "Of course they are shouting your name it's so they know which one to throw the fruit at."

Firmin sang " _Think of how they will adore you"_ Leo heard that and said "Yeah adoring, they adore to throw things at you"

André and Firmin sang "... _enchant us once again..."_ Beth said "Enchanting people with magic is the only way you people would ever want to see or hear her horrific voice."

Carlotta sang "... _of undying support"_ Leo replied with "Zombies don't exist so it's not possible for there to be support and there are no deaf people who go to the opera to give support either."

Meg sang " _Voice of hell or of heaven"_ Beth replied with "or of heaven no definitely of hell, though that's probably an insult to Satan."

Carlotta sang " _Think how you'll shine in that final encore!"_ Beth wittily replied "Thank the lord there is an end to this horror."

André and Firmin sang " _Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!"_ Leo turns to Beth smirking "They weren't discreet at all, even the managers noticed and they can be blind as bats."

Giry sang " _This is a game you cannot hope to win!"_ Beth whispered "Game! If this was a game, I would definitely win with no competition at all. That or I would kill her."

"No killing no matter how tempting it is...in fact I will help plan" Leo whispered back to Beth.

André and Firmin sang " _...the world is at your feet!"_ Leo replied "Yeah picking back up the money that was thrown at you once they heard you singing."

Carlotta sang _"The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!"_ Leo whispered "the 'perfect' opera with her in it?! In her dreams, if anything she will croak getting the highest note"

Phantom spoke " _So, it is war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination... will occur!"_ Beth heard him say and replied with "Please, I have a very vivid imagination especially one of these kinds of things. I will probably guess whatever you think of doing."

All together they sang " _once more"_ Leo held her hands over her ears saying "Please not again my ears couldn't bear it, they might start to bleed."

By the time the song had ended both of them were in hysterics laughing so hard holding onto one another as to not fall on the floor. They soon realised everyone had left and they made their way to the dressing rooms to get ready for the upcoming opera.


End file.
